


Sea Serpent

by NerdyTortue



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Black Flag
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I, It's more like a bunch of one shots of the same character put together, James Kidd - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Mary Read - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pirates, Regret, Royalty, So I decided to write one, The Lady - Freeform, There's barely and James Kidd/Mary Read fanfictions in the word, assassins creed, cross dressing, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTortue/pseuds/NerdyTortue
Summary: What a turn Edward Kenway's and James Kidd's lives take when Edward seizes a British Brig and acquires The Duke's daughter as part of his crew.There will be slightly explicit language, no sexy things quite yet.This story was half inspired by a fanfiction I had read by nightspark, 'Tavern Escapades'. It's absolutely wonderful, you should check it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightspark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightspark/gifts).



A young woman sighed, watching the fish leap out of the water, most going the opposite direction of the British Brig she was on. She was bored and dreading her arrival in Kingston, although at the same time she couldn't wait to get off the bloody boat.  
“Hello, beut’ful.” One of the British soldiers slurred coming up to her.  
“Sod off!” She snapped at him.  
“Oh don't be like that. I just wanna have s’fun.” He grabbed her dress clad shoulder.  
“And I do not.” She grabbed his head and brought it down to railing, successfully knocking the drunk out.  
“Lady Diana, would you please leave my men awake.” The captain of the soldiers, whose name she didn’t bother to think of, sighed.  
“Maybe so, if your men did not try to climb my leg every five seconds.” She huffed, her green eyes rolling. “But, yes, I shall try to be… easier-.” She was cut off as two chained balls barreled into the side of the ship making the boat teeter.  
“What in the name…?” The captain looked past the woman and his eyes widened.  
“What? What is it?” She turned around to see a ship with dark sails. “Oh. Well, have a grand time with that. I’ll just sit over this way and watch.” She smiled walking away from the railing, stumbling a bit as another round struck the boat.  
“Lady Diana, you should retreat to your quarters.” The Captain urged.  
“Oh, but this looks interesting.” Diana grinned as the boat rocked. “Oh dear, you should handle them. They are tearing this brig to bits.”  
He looked at her in disbelief as she just leaned against the opposite railing. He shook his head and turned to bark orders at his men. She watched, amused, as the british soldiers ran about like decapitated chickens. Easily, she ducked out of the way of a cannon ball and laughed as another man was struck in the chest.  
Soon, the brig was burning and falling to pieces and the pirates began boarding the ship. She watched the men attempt to fight for their lives, most failing quickly. She watched soldiers fall to the swords of the pirates, and pirates fall to the soldier’s guns.  
Suddenly a man, a soldier, was thrusted into the railing next to her. The bandanna wearing pirate paid her no mind as he stabbed the man in his chest. She, however, noticed the man standing behind the pirate.  
She grabbed the gun from the dead soldier and aimed it behind him, although he seemed to think it was for him when he turned his sword on her. She didn’t mind though as she ordered him quickly, “Duck.” He dropped below her fired shot and looked behind him as the soldier fell, dead, next to him.  
“Thank ya, kindly.” He stood up and smiled at her.  
“You’re very welcome. It’s the least I could do for the man who just made my day.” She smiled back.  
“I just raided your ship. If that’s how ya day is brightened, then you’re an odd one.” He chuckled.  
“Mmm, you just delayed my dreadful meeting with my father, so of course my day is better.” She looked over at the living soldiers being tied up. “Oh, what fun this will be.” She hid the gun behind her skirt.  
“Sir, might I ask for the Captain who seized my ship?” Diana asked innocently to a blonde man.  
“Here I am, my lady. Edward Kenway, I am.” He smirked.  
“Well, Captain Kenway, what do you plan to do with the rest of my escort?” She turned so that the British couldn’t see her weapon. “Will they be of importance to you?”  
“Well, that depends on where they are escorting you too.” He said.  
She thought for a second. “If it was nowhere important, what would be course of action then?”  
“Then I’d have no need for them, I suppose death would be the next choice.” He narrowed his eyes at her, questioning her.  
“Is that a promise?” She hummed.  
“Lady Diana-!” The captain started, worried.  
“Quiet you!” She pointed the gun at him, touching his nose. “I’m quite ready to throw you lot to the sharks myself. These last three months have been nothing but hell for me. Your filthy hands all over me, watching me through the cracks of my door, all while delivering me to my father so he can sell me off to a man for money.” She snapped.  
“My, my. I do believe we have no use for these men, Kenway.” The pirate she saved spoke up with a smirk.  
“Lady Diana, my sincerest apologies-.” She gave him a hard glare.  
“Poppycock! You, Captian, were the worst of all.” She looked at Edward. “I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Have at it.”  
Diana barely let the words roll off of his tongue before she pulled the trigger. With a hum, she dropped the gun to the deck floor and started away towards her room. The men parted the ways as she walked by.  
“Do as you please with the rest, just don’t let them get away.” She waved them off, before disappearing into what would be the Captain’s quarters.  
She strolled over to her bed and laid on it, sighing, annoyed by it’s silky texture. She hated all of the royal things she got, she hated the worshiping and bowing to her. Honestly, she didn’t mind it until her father ordered her across the sea for courting.  
Courting. She hated that the most. She wasn’t ready to be married, nor was she ready to birth children. Not that her father cared he just wanted her to be married to someone that's make him money. But she was the Duke’s daughter and it was ‘her job’.  
“Fuck my ‘jobs’.” She grumbled to herself.  
“Well, that sure is strong language for a lass like yourself.” Someone said from her doorway.  
“Oh right, because ‘The Lady should be proper at all times.’ Yeah, fuck that too.” She rolled over to see the pirate she saved.  
He laughed at her statement. “I agree.”  
“The gold is in the trunk to your left.” Diana pointed over to the gold and silver decorated chest.  
“Thanks, but I actually came to get ‘cha off this sinking mess before ya drown.” He said.  
“Are you suggesting I join you on your ship?” She smirked.  
“Possibly. Depends on if you’re willing to agree.” He shrugged.  
She stood and walked over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. “Do you think I could be pirate?” She asked. “Not like the wife of a pirate, but a pirate. Someone people know and are scared of.”  
He walked up to her slowly. “If ya wanted to. Why ya ask?”  
Diana shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to be one.” 

 

“Beautiful ship you’ve got here, Captain Kenway.” Diana hummed looking around.  
“Thank you, although she doesn’t compare to you.” He winked at her.  
She laughed. “Oh, dear, that wouldn’t work on even a tramp.”  
“That’s what you think.” He smirked.  
“That’s what I know.” She smirked back. “Sometimes a lady is desperate.” She shrugged and walked across the deck and up to the wheel.  
“My mother gave me one of these when I was young. She found it and that I’d like it, which I did, but I wasn’t ever allowed to toy with it when my father was around.” She laughed.  
Edward walked up to her and thumped her ear. “Well, no playin’ with mine, either.”  
She simply stuck her tongue out at him, before retreating down the steps. She stepped off of the last step and looked around the at the men. Most were cleaning up the deck and resituating the cannons. But, there were three men sitting in a corner, injured.  
She walked over and quickly analyzed the wounds. A bullet graze across the upper arm, a busted forehead, a gashed side and a slice cheek and lip. She sat down in front of them, ignoring their stares and started prodding at the side injury.  
“What are ya doin’?” The man asked.  
“Well, if you don’t get this patched up then you’ve a strong possibility of dying. Can’t let that happen now can we.” She looked up at the bullet wound man. “Could you spare a bit of rum, now?” She asked kindly.  
The man shrugged and handed over his bottle. She looked around for a bit of cloth, but found none. Coming up with an idea, she grabbed the man’s knife and sliced into the bottom of her dress.  
Diana ripped of the fabric and soaked it in the alcohol and started to clean his wound. It only took her a few minutes to clean the blood around in and she got him to lie down for her so she could clean it better. She realized something and bit her lip in thought.  
She shook her head and grabbed the knife again, this time cutting into the dress and revealing the supporting wire. She pulled out about seven inches of the wire before breaking it off and bending it in half. She plucked at the strings holding the fabric together until it came alose.  
“Do me a favour, dear and don’t squirm too much.” She asked.  
She was quite glad that the wire had been so thin, less pain for him and easier for her. The gash wasn’t too very long, just from his last rib to his hip. She finished sewing him up and scolded him about roughhousing too much before moving on to the next man.  
Luckily, she didn’t have to do anymore suturing for anyone, just cleaning. After she was finished with the last she stood and dusted herself off, smearing blood over the cloth. The men thanked her as she walked away and she just smiled and waved.  
“Your dress is ruined.” Someone walked up to her as she leaned on the railing.  
She look over to find the pirate she rescued. “I didn’t fancy it too much anyway.” She hummed. “I’ve not learned your name.” She turned to him completely.  
“Master James Kidd.” He introduced himself.  
“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Master Kidd.” She smiled.  
“Pleasure is all mine, Lady Diana.” He said, tipping his head slightly.


	2. 2

Over the course of five months, Diana grew quite fond of the crew as well as Kidd and Kenway. She spent most of her time helping the crew clean or repair the ship, much of the time she used up was patching up the injured members as well. Although, more and more were needing her help as they seemed to like talking to her as she tended to their wounds, not that she minded, they were all nice to her.   
“Mornin’, lassie. What are ya up too, this early.” Edward walked up to her.  
She hummed quietly, not looking up from the gun she was cleaning. “This gun almost cost one of your men his life, so I decided to clean it. Then I found more that needed cleaning as well.” She explained putting the last part of the gun together.  
“I wasn’t aware you knew the way of a gun.” Edward said, watching as she aimed the gun towards to ocean.  
She pulled the trigger, nodding when it successfully fired. “My mum taught me when I was young. Ten or eleven, I suppose.” She grabbed the next gun and started to take it apart. “My father didn’t approve. ‘It is no lady’s business to be with a weapon’. So she stopped.” Diana shrugged.   
“Your father isn’t a smart one, is he?” Edward asked.  
“No too much so. He’s more about his title and money.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, the dark strands getting in the way.  
“I can’t argue with the idea of money.” He rubbed his chin. “Although, I do like a woman who can hold her own.” Edward flirted.  
“And I like a man with better lines.” She smirked.  
“Careful there, love, you may hurt his feelings now.” James walked up the stairs.  
“He has some?” Diana asked, feigning shock.  
Edward simply rolled his eyes. “Lass, I’m not entirely against tossing you to the fish.”  
“Your crew likes me too much.” She stuck her tongue out.  
“She has a point, mate.” James took a seat next to her.  
“Hush you, you’re supposed to be on my end.” Edward pointed at the man.  
James only chuckled at the captain as he took the wheel. James was a leader of his own, just not a captain. There were times Edward would leave James on an island and go off to another, just to return days later to retrieve the man or they’d end up together on another island.  
Out of everyone on the ship, James was probably her favourite man. Not that anyone treated her bad, they all treated her well, better than she thought at first. It was just she enjoyed his company the most.  
Diana noticed James watching her, silently, from the corner of her eye. He was simply watching her put the gun together and test it towards the water. Pleased with her work, she kicked the gun over to the rest of the restored ones and grabbed the last one she needed to fix. Still he watched her.  
“Kidd, dear, you are staring.” She stated.  
He chuckled but never turned his eyes. “I enjoy watching ya. You’re working so diligently, yet so at ease.” He complimented.  
She blushed. “I’ve always preferred labor working over watching.” She said trying to focus on the gun she was dismantling.   
“I’ve notice.” He smirked. “I like that about ya.”   
“Do you now?” She looked up at him.  
He simply smirked at her, one that made the blush burn brighter on her cheeks. She dropped her head and continued to work on the gun in her hands. She laughed suddenly.  
“What s’funny?” He asked.  
“Nothing, nothing. Just I’m red-faced like a little girl who got flowers from the boy across the way, all because you said you liked something about me.” She admitted.   
“Well I-.” He was cut off as the Jackdaw was struck. “I gotta handle this, lass, you don’t mind do ya?” He teased.  
“Of course not, as long as you come back alive.” She smiled.  
He winked and started off down the stairs to join the fight, other men running up to get a newly restored gun. She didn’t move from her spot, she knew she probably should have but she just didn’t.  
In minutes, the Spanish had begun to board the ship, many had sneakily swam through the water. Diana watched one climb over the railing opposite to her and the two stared at each other. In an instant Diana raised her gun and shot him back over the edge.  
As he fell two others climbed aboard. The both charged her with their swords and she shot the first in his knee, tripping the second. She stood up as she reloaded and the second grabbed her ankle only to be kicked in the face by her other foot.   
When his face dropped onto the deck she stomped on the back of his neck, quickly breaking it. She yelped as the first man sliced her calf through her dress. Annoyed by the sudden pain in her leg and she shot the man in his head twice.   
After a moment of standing over their dead bodies, she limped over to the stairs and sat down heavily. She looked at all of the dead spanish men on the deck and sighed. Annoying. She pulled up her torn dress up to her thighs and started to prod at her gash. It was all a mess of blood.  
“Catch the wrong end of the knife, did ya?” She looked up to see James.  
She quickly threw her dress down and sputtered a response. “Yeah, thought my dress was a bit too long.” She joked. “It’s just a little scratch. Nothing to fret about.” She lied, trying to hide the wince of pain when her legs rubbed together.  
“No need to be tough. We won’t throw ya over for crying a bit.” He eased. “Lemme see?”  
Diana slowly pulled up her dress and revealed the wound. He sat down on the step below her and pulled her left leg over his lap. She winced when he touched the skin around the slice. He grabbed a half empty rum bottle and tore off a piece of her dress.  
He soaked the cloth and started cleaning away the blood, gently. She reached over to him and wiped at the blood on his face, there wasn’t much just a little line. She nearly poked him in the eye when he started to clean the cut directly. He only laughed at her and she pinched his cheek.  
After a few minutes, he had finished cleaning the wound and he torn off another piece of her dress. It was longer than the last, as he had to wrap it around her calf. After wrapping it, he held her leg for a moment, massaging the skin under her knee.  
“Thank you, Kidd. You wouldn’t be a bad doctor.” She teased.  
“Well, thank you, Lady Diana.” He smiled crookedly.  
“Oh, goodness, don’t call me that!” She giggled.  
“Why not? Isn’t that ya title?” He asked, smiling at her laugh.  
“Yes, yes it is, but I’ve always hated it.” She said.  
“Hmm, so The Lady Diana hates being The Lady?” He smirked.  
“I do. People always treat me differently. If they knew me as ‘Diana’, they treat me honestly, but as ‘The Lady Diana’ they treat me so they may be in my father’s graces. So I prefer being just Diana.” She explained.  
He thought for a moment. “The Lady or just Diana, ya still Diana, yeah?”   
“Yes.”  
“Then I will treat you as Diana, no matter what I call you,” He looked up at her. “Lady Diana.” He added teasingly.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ve never been here before…” Diana said as she stepped off the boat. “Although, I haven't been to many places.”

“I'm glad to be the first to bring you here.” Edward clapped her on her back. 

Giddily, she almost skipped up the dock and onto the beach. It was a small island, one she didn't know the name of, but it was beautiful. The flats she had on didn't do well over the boat so she had holes in them for the sand to burn her soles.

James joined her on the land, knowing if he didn't watch the excited girl she be lost for hours. She grabbed his arm and tugged him along, excited to explore. He laughed and followed her around as well as guided her about. 

Suddenly a voice made her stop. “Lady Diana?” Diana grimaced, as if her name hurt her physically. She grabbed James’s hand when he started to turn around to face who had called her. “I know you’re not ignoring me. Pirate princesses are so rude, nowadays.” The person added.

At this she spun around to see an older dark woman, at least fifty years on her, with a curly bob on her head. “Charlotte.” She breathed. “Goodness, you scared me.”

“I know. Now come give me a hug I haven’t seen you in long while.” She laughed.

Diana ran into the woman’s arms in an instant. “Five bloody years, to be exact.” 

“Too long, dear.” Charlotte hugged her tight. “Now who’s your friend?” She whispered in her ear.

“Oh!” Diana pulled away from Charlotte and looked at James who watched amused. “Ch-Charlotte this is James Kidd.” She introduced him and he gave her a wave.

“Hmm.” She walked up to him and looked him up and down before circling him. “Pirate?” 

“Indeed, I am.”

“Kill a man?”

“I have.”

“How’d you come to meet, Diana?”

“She saved my ass when we raided her ship.”

Charlotte looked at him and thought for a second. “Alright. I approve of him!” She grinned.

“Charlotte!” Diana blushed.

“Oh hush, child. I’m just teasing.” She snickered. “Maybe.”

“Charlotte!” Diana stomped her foot.

“Come on, if you’re gonna keep on the seas with him here you’re going to need to look less like the princess you were and more like the pirate you’re becoming.” Charlotte started walking and waved her to follow. “You too, Captain boy.”

After a few moments he leaned down to short girl. “I’m approved.” He whispered.

“Hush you!” She covered her face.

The two followed after the older woman, James quietly pointing out things for her to look at. She’d been on islands before, but with her father or guards. She was never able to stop and take in everything around her. 

James noticed Edward walking into a bar and Diana tried to send him off to meet him. After a bit of arguing Diana finally won, by promising that she’d meet him there directly afterwards. After parting with Kidd she ran up to Charlotte and linked arms with her.

Only for a few more minutes did they walk until they came to a small home. Charlotte led Diana inside, quietly. Her house was empty but not lonely. It didn’t feel lonely, not like she would’ve thought it would.

“I miss him, Charlotte.” Diana admitted looking around. “Samuel.” 

“Yeah, darlin’, me too.” She sighed at the mention of her husband. “But he wouldn’t want you to waste your tears on him.” Charlotte said looking back at her.

“Yeah, he hated that didn’t he?” She laughed sadly.

Charlotte looked at her sympathetically. The man had cared more for her than her father did quite a bit of the time. She remembered the day he died; he was hung for theft. He smiled at her and she didn’t understand what there was to smile about, but she smiled back, even with the tears running down her cheeks. 

“Come on, let’s get you dressed.” Charlotte pulled her into the room.

 

After getting dressed Charlotte escorted her to the bar where she was to meet Edward and James. The two had ended up gathering a group of women, most of which were probably strumpets but nice nonetheless. The group of females entered the bar, laughing at stories of men they had to deal with.

Diana quickly looked around before spotted her men. She bid the girls a swift bye and started over towards the boys. They were accompanied by a man with an unruly beard that seemed to take up half the table. They were whispering to each other, well half whispering. Just quiet enough for the drunks around to be unable to hear them.

“What are you lot plotting?” She stepped up to the table and stood in between Edward and the beadred man.

James choked on his liquor at the sight of her. “Hello there, la…” Edward turned towards her and stopped.

“What?” She asked. The men just looked her up and down and stayed silent. She was dressed in a white, loose lace up blouse with a maroon waist cincher and small black denim shorts. Her outfit was accompanied by her loose dark waves falling down her back and a pair of calf boots.

“Lassie, ya got tits.” The bearded man said honestly. “And yer ass is ‘bout as full as the Ocean.”

He jumped when James kicked him under the table. “Sorry, Kidd, is she yours for the night?” The man grinned.

“Sod off.” He crossed his arms. “She’s no whore.” 

“The man’s right. She’s actually part of my crew.” Edward confessed. “Napped her off a British Brig a long while ago. Duke Fredrick’s daughter, she is.”

“Keep your voice down, you bloody git!” She smacked him in the back of the head. “If you didn’t know, name’s Diana.” She sighed turning to face the bearded man.

“Blackbeard. Good to meet ya, Lady Serapent.” He greeted.

“Just Diana, please.” She corrected. “Now what are you men whispering about?” She asked.

“There’s a warehouse near the docks.” Edward said.

“And you wanna clean it out, yeah?” Diana finished. “Let me help.” She offered.

“No.” He said instantly.

“Why?” She asked, pouting.

“This need to be all stealth. We need to get the key and get to the door. In and out. I was going to take Kidd with me, actually.” Edward leaned back in his chair. 

“Stealth?” She raised an eyebrow and started to walk around the table. “Won't you need a distraction? Maybe to make it easier?” She hummed. 

“She's got a point, mate.” James said.

“I do,  don't I?” She smirked. “Know what else I have?” She leaned down to whisper in James's ear. 

“Your daggers,” She tossed a sleeve of knives on the table. “Your money,” she added a pouch of money. “And your gun.” She set the gun on the table. “But I’m not stealthy, right?” She smirked and sauntered off to the girls she’d left before.

“She’s full of surprises, I’ll say.” Blackbeard laughed.

Diana slid onto the seat in front of Charlotte. “I know that look.” She said not looking up at the younger woman.

“What look?” Diana asked innocently.

“The one that you’ve had since you were a girl.” She teased. “What trouble are you thinking about stirring up?” 

“One that requires a distraction.” Diana looked around at the group of women around them.

Diana explained the idea of her plan, Charlotte pointing out better ways to do things. The girls had mapped out the area and Diana ordered and placed them for the right times. Although, one problem being they didn’t know who held the key.

Finishing the last details of the plan they all started to depart. Diana looked back at the men and winked and hurried the girls out the door. They made their way to the docks and the sun began to set. Diana stopped and looked around for a moment before spotting a tall tree that hung over the fence.

She asked the girls to wait for a moment and then started up the tree. She perched herself at the end of the branch and looked over the soldiers, scanning their persons for a key. It took her only minutes before she found him, his silver key dangling on his belt. She grinned and looked out to the girls and nodded.

The girls started towards the entrance, quickly gathering the attention of the men. She waited until the men were turned around and leaped out of the tree and into the tall grass. She crouched and snuck through the grass, the action made her think of when she was younger.

Samuel had spent their time together teaching her how to sneak around and steal things. He always told her of stories of his job, sneaking around, stealing things, killing people. Then Charlotte would scold him for telling her about the killing part, though, that was her favourite part.

She crept closer to a soldier who stood with his back to the edge of the grass. She waited a moment before standing up and yanking him into the grass to knock him out. She rushed about, knocking out the guards that she needed to and made her way to the keyholder. 

She noticed that he kept walking around, so that everyone saw him. She cursed under her breath, she couldn’t very well knock him out, others would notice that he wasn’t coming around anymore. So she went for her next plan, sit and wait.

She waited for a few minutes until he passed in front of her. She stood up and started following him silently. She had about thirty seconds until he passed the warehouse doors which was being guarded by two men. She quickly started to unlatch the key from his hip while following him. 

Diana retrieved the key just as they had begun to go around the warehouse. Much to her relief, there were four girls distracting the two guarding it. She ducked off into a bush just to the side and waited for the previous keyholder to walk out of sight. Once he was out of sight, she jumped up and quickly knocked the guards out.

She nodded to one of the women and she went and peeked her head around the corner to give the signal to another; the girls were to round up the men in one large group away from the entrance, quickly but subtly. After Diana unlocked the doors, they dragged the knocked out men inside and started to grab the crates. 

Diana looked outside and signaled a two other girls to come help carry their loot. They grabbed two stacked crates and hurriedly ushered the girls out of the building. The women quickly rushed out of the area and towards the Jackdaw.

When they reached the ship the girls dropped the crates onto the deck, to the surprise of the few crewmates on board. After a few minutes of waiting the rest of the girls joined them, few by few, but they were all there. 

“Thank you all for helping.” Diana smiled. “You all did wonderfully.”

“Thank you for asking!” One girl laughed.

“We were following a great leader.” Another complimented.

“I guess Samuel did some good teaching you his ways.” Charlotte said.

“You owe me two pounds.” James said getting onto the ship making the women turn around. “I told you she’d do it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Edward handed over a pouch of shillings regretfully.

“You bet on me?” Diana asked.

“Don’t look at me, he started the bet against you.” James pointed at Edward.

“So, you didn’t think I’d be able to do it, huh?” She strolled up to him.

“Not without alerting anyone. I knew you’d be able to break in, I just thought you’d put the whole lot out first.” Edward shrugged.

“Hmm, and now that you saw otherwise, do you have anything to say?” She asked smugly.

“No.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Charlotte, I do think you could sell that crate of sugar well.” She turned turned and nodded at her.

“Alright! Alright!” He stopped the woman. “I’m sorry I doubted ya.” He sighed. 

She giggled. “Good.” She waved the girls off and three of them took a crate of sugar.

Edward started towards them but Daina grabbed his arm. “What are ya doin’! I said sorry!” 

“I promised them three crates.” She shrugged before turning to skip off to follow Charlotte.

She followed the girls back to the bar, the men catching up with them eventually. They all walked into the bar, a rowdy mess, not that it disturbed the scene anyway. They found Blackbeard and empty stools. Though there weren’t many so several girls opted to stand, refusing the men’s offers for the seats.

They laughed the night away, sharing stories and listening to them. Most of the stories were from Charlotte about Diana. 

“She tried to get out of that hole for hours. Too stubborn for her own good.” Charlotte laugh.

“And this is why you don’t try to build your own tunnel.” Diana said sternly before laughing. She switched her weight on her feet, she’d been standing for hours.

“There were many things you shouldn’t have done on your own but Samuel put the thought in your head and encouraged you to try. Oh the times your father threaten to fire me when you came home scraped and bruised.” Charlotte shook her head.

“Oh the times he yelled at me for those scrapes and bruises.” She laughed. “I still have that scar from missing the tree.” She tugged down her shirt to reveal more of her breast.  There was a thin line crossing it diagonally to her shoulder.

“A tree?” James asked.

“Samuel was trying to teach me how to jump farther, so I could follow him across the rooftops. I was jumping from the top of their home to their tree and I missed.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, shifting on her feet again.

“Your father nearly had my head!” Charlotte groaned.

“But at least I figured it out.” Diana laughed.

“Once my chicken found it’s way into a tree and I had to get her down.” The youngest girl started.

James pulled Diana into his lap. “Here, take a seat.” He whispered.

“I’m fine, I wouldn’t want to take your seat, Kidd.” She argued trying to get up.

“But if I’m still sitting in the chair would you be taking my seat?” He asked.

She thought for a moment. “I suppose not.”

The two were silent after that, save for the occasional comment. She avoided Charlotte’s teasing eyes as best she could but eventually stuck her tongue out to make her stop staring. At the gesture, Charlotte only laughed and tipped back her drink before turning back to the conversations.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oi, careful up there. I’m not fishin’ ya out of the water.” James walked up to Diana as she balanced on the railing of the ship.

She laughed at him. “You will.” 

“Yes, I will.” He admitted. “I still don’t want ya to fall.”

“If you’re so worried, come up here and make sure I don’t.” She stood at the nose of the ship.

“Diana.” He warned.

She began walking backwards up the bow. “Oh look thin ground, I may just slip if I no one comes up to assure my safety.” She said innocently. 

“Jaysus, woman.” He jumped up onto the edge when she pretended to slip. It worried him more seeing as they were docked over Great White sharks, Edward out a little ways from the ship, hunting one.

“Hmm?” She kept walking back. “Oh, shit!” She stumbled a bit only for James to grasp her waist to steady her.

He sighed, irritated. “You’ll be the death of me woman.” He glared at her.

Diana pouted. “I just wanted you to come up here with me.”

“Don’t pout, I’m not mad at ya.” He sighed. “I was just worried, I can’t have my best friend eaten by sharks now.” He reasoned.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, honestly. “Don’t you think the sunset is pretty?” She turned around to look at it.

“Aye.” He hummed, pulling her closer by the hips so she didn’t fall.

“When I was a little girl, I dreamt of looking at the sunset like this.” She sighed. “I remember when my mum would tell me of how pretty it was. Just sinking, bleeding into the water. I never really understood how beautiful it was, until now.” 

“What was she like? Your mother?” He asked.

“Her name was Beatrice. She was funny. Courageous. Childish.” Diana hummed. “I inherited her brown waves and green eyes, unfortunately, I lack her height.” She laughed, standing at a short five foot, two inches.

“She sounds beautiful.”  James commented.

“She was. She was so beautiful.” She took a breath. “She married my father before she was even eighteen, completely smitten by him. Though I never understood why, I could tell she didn’t love him for a long while.” 

“One day, long before I was born she ‘disappeared’ at sea. Her escort ship taken by a hurricane in the night. She was gone for four years, before she had been rediscovered by my father’s men.” She grinned. “She had become a pirate over those four years. No one extreme, just part of a crew, raiding ships and robbing the royal.”

“Like mother, like daughter?” James asked.

“That’s what I wanted.” She laughed. “Oh, but my father despised the idea.” 

“Something tells me you didn’t care too much.” He laughed.

“Oh I didn’t. I loved pretending to be a pirate around the house. She’d follow me around and I was her Captain.” She giggled. “She passed when I was twelve.” She added sadly.

“I would have loved to meet her.” James hugged her gently. 

“She would’ve liked to meet you too.” Diana sighed.

 

Diana stood along the wall in a bar, they had stopped off in Nassau. She quietly drank her rum and watched the drunken people and the money seeking tramps around, one of which was perched on Edward’s lap while another was more interested in James’s attention alone. 

She silently laughed at the woman’s failed attempts. Eventually, he got annoyed and stood up and left her. She watched defeat paint the woman’s face quickly before she moved on to a seat to sulk

“She just wanted to sit on your lap for a moment.” Diana snickered when James stood next to her.

“Yes, she made that clear when she tried to take a seat. Four times.” He grumbled.

“Awe, are you annoyed because she thought of you as handsome?” She asked looking up at him.

“I’m annoyed by her persistence.” He rolled his eyes before realizing something. “Handsome?” He questioned.

“She was trying too hard for just wanting your money.” It was her turn to roll her eyes. “Even when you gave her a handful of shillings she kept trying.” She explained. “She wanted you, you git.”

“Too bad, I wasn’t interested.” He shrugged. “What ‘bout you?”

“Hmm?” She took a sip of her drink.

“Do ya think I’m handsome?” He smirked as she choked on her drink.

“I, I- Um.” Diana stuttered.

“What was that?” He asked leaning down.

She blushed and thumped his nose, annoyed. “Hush you.” British soldiers caught her eye. 

She didn’t pay much mind until she saw her father’s personal guard step inside. She cursed and looked around slightly frantic, he’d surely recognize her. He’d known her since her mother died. 

James noticed and looked up to watch him as well. He looked in her direction and her breath caught her throat, as a last moment thought she grabbed the man that started to go off for another drink by his collar and brought his lips down on hers.

James froze startled, as did she, surprised by her own actions. Knowing the guard was still looking in her direction she squeezed her eyes shut and started to pull away, only to feel his hands slide to her hips and grip them tightly. His lips moved against hers, coaxing her to participate and eventually she did.

Diana had never actually been kissed. She received kisses on her cheek and a few pecks on the lips from sneaky men here and there, but never like this. His lips were unforgiving on hers and she could barely keep up.

He groaned when she caught his bottom lip between her teeth in attempt to slow him down. Now she had other plans. She sucked on his lip and gasped when he pressed her against the wall roughly, groaning some more. He pulled away from her lips and kissed down her neck, slowly. He whispered something but she was too caught up in pleasure to understand. 

“Diana,” He mumbled, sucking on the skin under her ear.

“Hmm?” She moaned.

“Is he gone?” He asked.

Oh, that’s why they were doing this. She open her eyes and swept the room briefly and for a small second she contemplated lying to him but, “Yeah, He, he’s gone.”

He pressed one last kiss to her neck before pulling away completely. He smirked at how worked up she was. “A simple yes would have worked just fine.” He referred to his earlier question.

“Balderdash! We both know it was so the guard wouldn’t notice me!” She blushed bright red.

“Sure, sure.” James turned and started walking back to the table.

“Kidd! That’s what happened!” She stomped her foot. “Bloody hell, James!”


	5. 5

“Oi, Kenway.” Diana said from her spot on the deck. 

“I swear woman if you say you're so bored again I will toss ya.” He told her.

“I was just gonna say I miss Kidd…” She pouted. “And that I'm bored.”

“Next time, I'm leaving you with ‘im.” He grumbled. “Anyway, we’ll see him again in a few days.” 

She groaned. “It's been a week!”

“Bloody hell, you're annoying.” Edward looked back at her. 

“Well there's nothing to do.” She shrugged. 

“Fine.” He ordered the sails to rise and docked the ship. “Up, lassie.”

Diana stood. “You know, if you throw me over, you should keep the boat going.”

“Oh, I know.” He narrowed his eyes. “Now, come on.”

“What are we doing?” She asked as he prepared a rowboat. “Oh my…” She breathed when a whale peeked up out of the water.

“That there’s a White Whale.” Edward pointed at the creature. “You mentioned that you didn’t know how to hunt. So here’s your first lesson.” 

“I’m a slow learner.” She warned.

“We’ve got nothing better to do.” He undressed and climbed into the rowboat.

Diana nervously dropped down into the small boat with him. She stepped aside as a few of her crew mates followed in with them. She tied her hair up into a messy knot and sat down next to Edward. 

For a few minutes, she quietly fidgeted with her fingers and listened to Edward explain the simple basics. Search, find, aim, throw. There were a few whales all about them, so they’d have a little bit to try before they swam away.

After watching him take out the first one he decided Diana needed to try. After half heartedly arguing she found herself with a harpoon clenched in her hand. 

“Alright, look at that one there. He’s a small one, shouldn’t be too tough.” Edward pointed out the whale that swam around.

“Edward, Samuel tried to teach me how to fish and I failed. Horrifically.” She looked up at him.

“How old were you?” He asked.

“Pardon?” She raised an eyebrow.

“How old were you when he tried to teach you?” He restated.

“Um, just about thirteen.” She answered.

“And now you’re twenty?” He guessed.

“Twenty-three. I don’t und-.” Diana shook her head.

“That was eleven years ago.” He smirked. “I think it’s time to try again.”

“Jaysus, you believe in me too much.” She whispered.

He shook his head with a chuckle and put her in position. He guided her through the correct way of aiming and throwing. The first several times, she failed, she hadn’t thrown it with enough force to truly pierce the mammal’s skin. 

Finally she became terribly frustrated and hurled her last harpoon at the bigger whale with an angry yell. Her eyes widened when she actually struck him, dead center of his head. He floundered for a bit before dying.

A grin broke out on her face and she bounced on her toes. She squealed happily and turned around throwing her arms around Edward. He laughed and stumbled a bit from the force of her hug and hugged her back.

“Good job, Diana.” He said proudly.

 

Several days later, the Jackdaw docked on an island, Edward needing to take care of business. Or so he said, but instead he’d sat on the beach and drank to his heart’s content. Diana sat, bored again. She used her knife, a gift from James after a sparring session they enjoyed, and carved into the a wooden log next to her. After a while she was done with her carving, a simple sailing ship.

She felt Edward kick her slightly and she ignored his drunken movement. But, he did it again, and again and once more before she finally looked up to glare at him.

“Kenway, if you are fond of that limb I would suggest you keep it to yourself.” She threatened.

“Calm, lassie.” He held hi hands up in surrender. “I jus’ thought I’d point out Kidd over there.”

At this she spun around to look at the docks and sure enough, there he was, getting off of a ship. Excitedly, she pulled herself up from the sand and started to run over to him. He didn’t seem to notice her yet so as he talked to one of the crewmates.

“James!” She yelled.

“Aye-!” He didn’t get a chance to acknowledge her as she tackled him into the sea.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you missed me.” He smirked as he emerged from the water.

“You left me alone with Kenway. I was so bored and lonely. He’s no fun.” She pouted.

“I’m sorry, love. I had something that needed to be handled.” James apologized.

“You are always gone for so long.” She sighed sadly.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He turned so she could climb onto his back.

“Guess what!” She grinned as he started to swim towards the beach.

“You’ve decided to return to being Lady Diana?” He joked.

“Edward taught me how to harpoon and I killed a White Whale!” She exclaimed.

“Really, now?” He looked over his shoulder at her grin.

“Mmhm, It was bigger than his first.” She laughed.

He laughed and carried her back to where Edward and a few other pirates were sitting. As they came closer they both greeted the men and sat down, Diana getting off his back and sitting on the ground.

“Decided to take a romantic swim?” Edward teased.

“Stuff it, Kenway.” A short haired woman said taking a seat next to him, Rhona.

“Good to see ya, Rhona.” James said.

“Hello, Kidd.” She smirked. “How was Saint Pierre?” She asked bitterly innocent.

His eyes narrowed. “Absolutely wonderful, actually. Got the whole lot of them.” 

“Are you suggesting I wouldn’t have?” She asked.

“No, not at all.” He smirked. “Maybe a little bit.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him. “It took ya two weeks, I would’ve been done and gone the first two days.” 

“While nearly dying.” James rolled his eyes.

“Does it really matter who did it?” Diana asked. “As long as you got the task done and you’re alive, I believe that’s all that counts.” She laughed.

“It’s a matter of pride, Diana.” Rhona said.

“That’s what Samuel used to say to John. What is with you assassins?” She watched their eyes bug from their heads. “What?.” She blinked at them.

“Who are you really?” Rhona asked suspiciously.

“The Duke’s daughter, who was looked after by an assassin most of her life.” Diana answered. “I just noticed the similarities between James and Samuel, and now you two are arguing about the task James took up and it was the same parchment Samuel use to receive before he left for a while.” She explained.

“It wasn’t hard to figure out actually. If you know what you’re looking for.” She hummed drawing in the sand. “I can tell Kenway isn’t one, even though he dresses the part and I can tell you are one, even though you don’t dress in their robes.”

“She’s a smart one.” Edward complemented.

“That she is.” James drank from his bottle.


	6. Chapter 6

“Kidd, if you don’t put me down!” Diana yelled hitting his back. 

“What? What’ll ya do?” He snickered. 

“I'll…” She stopped. “I'll… Fuck.” She pouted. 

“Exactly.” He carried her across the dock. 

“Kenway, help?” She asked desperately. 

“Not my fight.” He shrugged. 

“Guys, I really think I should just- oh hell!” She quickly covered her face as a British Guard walked by them. “stay on the ship…” She finished.

“Do you really think your father is here?”James asked here. 

“There is a great possibility.” She sighed and squirmed some more. “He adores this place. Put me down!” 

“Alright, love. Relax.” He set her down.

Edward hummed. “Has he a home on this island?” 

Diana looked up at him. “Of course, if you didn't know any better you'd think he lived here.” 

“Kenway, you are not robbing her Father.” James sighed. 

“Well of course not,” Edward smirked. “She is.”

“What? No! No, I'm not!” Diana yelled. “Have you not been listening? I want to avoid him at all costs!”

“But, lass, you know the place the best.” He tried. 

“And he knows me the best!” She glared. He gave her a small begging smile.

“Edward, I don't want to see him. I don't want to risk a chance of seeing him. So no, I'm not going into that mansion.” She snapped. “But if you want to go for it, it's that way, there's a big willow in the front to the left. You can't miss it.”

With that she turned and stormed off, towards the city. She ignored the men as they called after her and just kept going. She quickly moved to blend in with crowd when she looked back to find James following her. 

She slipped into a door and watched as he looked around. She prayed that he didn't notice where she went and didn't find her. She turned around and froze at the sight of two women staring at her. 

Twins, it seemed they were. They both looked her up and down and then one, her blonde hair was shorter than her sisters, pulled out a chair for her. Diana smiled and took a seat, happy they didn't take her weapons and attire as a threat.

“I'm Claire and this is Chloe.” The one with longer hair said. 

“Diana.”

 

James threw open the tavern door and stormed up to Edward who sat, drinking and flirting with a few ladies. The girls noticed James before Edward did and saw the look in his eyes. Without a word they turned away and left them alone, leaving a confused and horny Edward behind. 

“Kenway.” James bit out. 

“Why are ya scarin’ off all my ladies?” Edward turned around to him. “Oh don't give me that look. I didn't mean to send her off, ” Edward sighed. It had been two days since she’d run off. “Nor had I meant for you to miss your kill.”

“Screw the kill. You tried to pressure her into going to her home when she said no for a reason, Kenway. And you ignored her.” James crossed his arms.

“It's just her Father, who might not even be around.” Edward started to drink from his mug.

“Yeah, it's just her Father, the man she was willing to drown on a boat to get away from.” James snatched the drink from his hand. 

_ “Are you suggesting I join you on your ship?” She smirked. _

_ “Possibly. Depends on if you’re willing to agree.” He shrugged. _

_ She stood and walked over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. “Do you think I could be pirate?” She asked. “Not like the wife of a pirate, but a pirate. Someone people know and are scared of and respect.” _

_ He walked up to her slowly. “If ya wanted to. Why ya ask?” _

_ Diana shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to be one.”  _

_ “Why not try.” He asked.  _

_ “My Father.” She sighed. “Never let's me be alone long enough to get away and do it.”  _

_ “Well you're alone now, aren't ya?” He reasoned. _

_ “Yes, I suppose so.” She look at him. “But I've gotten away before, but he found me. Both times.” _

_ He thought for a moment. “Alright then. I promise.”  _

_ “Pardon?” She furrowed her eyebrows. _

_ “I promise he won't find you this time.” _

“I promised her that she'd never have to face him again.” James said angrily.

“If that's so, why do you take her off the ship.” Edward asked. 

“I…” He stopped. “Just help me find her.” James shook his head. 

“Alright,” Edward stood. “If ya help me loot her house.”

James narrowed his eyes. “Fine.”

 

Diana hummed, walking around, leisurely yet aware. She stopped when Red coats caught her attention. Looking around, she found she was standing next to a warehouse compound. 

Smirking, she climbed over the fence and slipped into the bushes. She waited for the guard to walk by before ducking behind him into the field grass. Diana was at the warehouse, keen on picking the lock, as Edward had taught her, when she spotted the key on a table. In front of the captain.

She nearly groaned aloud at the moment. If she could get to him, she may have been able to knock him out and grab the key but she couldn't make it across without being seen. She was stuck between two rocks and a hard place. 

The two would be the only ones to see her if she were to take the captain out. She sat for a moment longer before deciding. She jumped up and ran at the captain and pulled James's dagger. 

She was quick to swipe it across his neck and grabbed the key. It only took a minute for the two other guards to come for her. She ducked under the first guard’s sword, as he was the first to reach her, and kicked his legs out from under him. She then yanked his sword from his hand and stabbed it through the other’s chest before yanking it out and stabbing the downed one through the back of his neck.

With a huff, she stood up and dusted herself off and turned to grab the dropped key. “Oh.” 

There were several men watching her with wide eyes. “Would you lovely gentlemen like to help me?” Diana asked sweetly.

After a moment the first of the men shrugged and walked up the steps. She nodded in appreciation and turned to unlock the doors. She stepped inside and started to hand them crates of goods and sent them off to the Jackdaw.

“Thank you!” She called with a wave.

Diana then hopped the fence and started off with a crowd. She had been avoiding James and Edward very well, when she saw them, she’d duck her head down and try to find a hiding spot. She was always good at hide and seek.

She noticed a lone bird in a cage. She grinned and started towards the bird, she adored birds. When she opened the cage she noticed something tied to its foot.

“What’s this you’ve got there?” She asked aloud.

She untied it from its foot and rubbed its head with her index finger before letting him fly away. She unrolled the note and read it; it was an order to assassinate a plantation owner. Nodding, she tucked the note into her pocket. If they had left the note for a specific person she didn’t care. 

 

“Damn it, Kenway. We need to find Diana.” James cursed under his breath.

“And we will, eventually.” Edward said. “Now, a willow left of the door.” 

Edward had found Duke Frederick's manor and dragged James along break in. He looked around the corner and found one standing guard, not enough protection for the Duke to have been inside. Or so he hoped.

The two men hurried to around to the side gate, unguarded, much to their relief. They quickly climbed over the fence and ducked into the bushes when another guard turned the corner. James quickly yanked him into the shrub, so they didn’t have to wait for him to leave.

He wanted to be in and out quickly, then they’d be back to finding Diana. He slipped out of the bush and began scaling the side of the house and peeking into the window. Finding no one, he slid the window open and climbed inside, Edward quick behind him.

“Slow down there, mate.” Edward joked. “Alright, alright. I get it.” He sighed when James glared at him.

The two split up and began robbing the rooms. Small things, as they had no one else to help carry anything. There were several rooms, all full of unnecessary valuables, not that it made James feel any easier about the situation. 

Finishing up his room, he stepped out into the hall and looked for Edward, who was supposed to be waiting. If he had finished his three rooms, Edward definitely could have finished his. He listened to see if he could hear and rattling of Edward’s loot but found nothing.

“Kenway.” He whispered. “Kenway, where ya at?”

No answer. 

“Damn it, Kenway!” He noticed the door at the end of the hall still ajar.

“Edward, I swear if you’re dead…” James slowly pushed the door open to find Edward standing over a desk.

“Kenway, what the hell are ya doin-?” He started.

“Did Diana ever mention her sister to you?” Edward asked.

“No?” James shook his head. “She’s never had a sibling.” 

“Then who is this?” Edward handed him a portrait.

It was of Diana and a little girl who was a splitting image of her. “I’ve no idea. Maybe she did have a little sister.” James looked over the image.

“I don’t think so, James.” Edward said. 

“Why’s that?” Edward handed him a small diary.

_ May,16th, 1708 _

_ Dearest Ameilia, _

_ Today is the day you took your first breath. I have been waiting for nine months, thirty-six weeks, two hundred and seventy-six days, to meet you and I finally have. Your cries are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. It exceeds the most harmonious instruments across the seas. I’m glad to have you, my dear. _

_ May, 16th, 1709 _

_ My sweet Ameilia, _

_ It has been a year since your birth and I could not have asked for a more wonderful time of life. You’ve started to speak, more so of babbles but I understand you no less. You like cats, just as I do. Although, they don’t enjoy you as much. You tend to tug their tails too much. _

_ May, 16th, 1710 _

_ Blessed Ameilia, _

_ Two, my dear! You are two years old! Now you’ve begun to walk. You enjoy traveling the city with Charlotte and Samuel. You’ve become quite the handful, always hiding and running about. But dear, I would not have this life any other way. _

James skipped ahead a few letters.

_ May, 16th, 1713 _

_ Ameilia, _

_ It has been near to a year since you've gone. You would have been six today. I miss you terribly, it hurts me to know we spent so little time together. I pray that my love reaches you from here, my dear. You are always in my thoughts, my beautiful daughter.  _

“She has a daughter?” James asked. 

Edward hummed. “Look at the dates, mate. She was young when she was born.” He pointed out. 

“Sixteen.”

Suddenly they heard yelling from outside. James tucked the notes into his pocket and rushed to the window. Down below, one of the guards had discovered the dead one in the bush. In his rush, James didn't hide him well. 

Neither of the men, noticed Diana though. She stood behind a building, only several yards away from the front gate, hiding. She watched as the guards formed a large circle, seemingly have found something. 

Something above caught her attention. Two men in a window, her window. The were looking at the men down below and conversing. She saw the slight panic in their eyes when the men found the open window. 

“Bloody gits…” She whispered before taking a deep breath.

“Father!” She yelled feigning desperation. “I want to see my father. Please!”

“Ma’am, you need to step away.” One of the guards said to her.

She walked up to the gate with confident panic. “Please, is my father here. I've escaped my pirate captors and I'd like to come home!”

“Ma’am, we can't just let you in. We don't know who you are.” He said. Surprising, she believed they’d recognize her instantly. 

“I am The Lady Diana Serapent.” She twirled her hair up into it’s usual bun she wore as The Lady. “I am the daughter of Duke Frederick and Duchess Beatrice.” She looked up at the men in her room, their eyes on her as well. 

“I was aboard a British Brig as a last minute escort for my courting to Charles Danben.” She continued.

“What is all the ruckus about?” A voice called making the girl tense. 

“I asked a question!” Frederick yelled pushing through the men. “D-Diana?”

She choked a little. “Hello, father…”

He looked her up and down and his nose turned up with indifference. His stare made her uncomfortable and she squirmed under his gaze. He didn't say another word and just waved for her to follow. 

Without a word, Diana glanced up into the window at her friends and then towards the ground as she followed. She sighed as she stepped through the doorway, not enjoying the flow of memories in her mind. She kept a few feet in between her and her father, stopping when he did.

“Go dress yourself appropriately.” He ordered.

She stuttered a little. “S-sorry?” 

“Maria, Anna!” He called. Two familiar african ladies rushed into the room. “Help this child get out of that ridiculous attire.” She felt a stab in her chest when he avoided calling her his daughter.

“Yes sir!” They nodded and moved over to her urging her up the stairs quickly.

“You two dears really do not have to help. I can dress myself.” Diana said trying to dismiss them.

“But Lady Di-.” Anna said.

“Ladies, I said I will be fine.” She stopped the ladies at her door. “Go. I will deal with my father if he has an issue with it.” She held her hand on her slightly ajar door.

They stayed for a moment longer before Maria spoke up. “You should not have returned, Lady Diana.”

Diana looked up with tears in her eyes. “I know…”

The women turned and left her, Diana took a breath and pushed the door open slowly with her head down. She pushed the door and let it swing shut slowly. She kept her head down and tried her best not to cry. She was back to this miserable mess for a life.

“Diana?” Edward called her name gently.

“I have to get dressed…” She answered quietly.

“Diana.” He said again. “I’m sorry.” He tried.

“It’s alright.” She brushed past them. “It was my fault for believing I could stay away from him.” She pulled out a dress from her wardrobe.

She started to remove all her weapons, her hand stuttering slightly over James’s dagger. With a small sigh she stripped herself of her sea clothes and pushed them over to the side with her foot. She knew they were still behind her and watching her but she couldn’t look at them.

Edward nudged James’s arm and pointed towards her back.  _ ‘Ameilia’  _ was scripted underneath her shoulder blade in black ink, low enough that her dress would hide it. She had mentioned she had a tattoo, but never what it was.

Suddenly a noise made them all look towards the door; someone was opening the door. Panicking, Diana grabbed the men by their shirt and shoved them towards her wardrobe. She slammed the doors just as the door opened to reveal one of the guards, one of her father’s longest serving men.

“So it is true.” He smiled.

She held her dress to her chest and nodded. “Hello Michael.” She walked away from her wardrobe and laced her dress.

“You’ve been gone so long.” He closed the door. “Far too long, my dear.” He walked towards.

“Michael, I must ready myself for my father. He does not like to wait.” She tried, turning away from him.

Not her brightest idea as he had stepped up behind her and grabbed her hips. “He’s found a little patience since.” 

“I’m sure not that much.” Michael ducked and pressed his lips to her neck making her flinch.

“I guess we will have to figure that out.” He slid his hands up to her breasts making her tense.

She pushed his hands away and spun away from him. “Michael stop!” 

“Oh, dear, you seem to have forgotten the fun this is.” He smirked.

“There is no ‘fun’ during this interaction! I don’t want this!” She cried.

He laughed. “Has what you want ever mattered?” 

“It matters now!” She went to slap him. “I want nothing from you!”

He grabbed her wrist. “You wanted that wretched being you carried around for nine months.” He pressed her against a door on her wardrobe, the other one slipping open a little bit.

“That ‘wretched being’ was the best thing to come out of this maltreatment!” She snapped.

His other hand grabbed her throat and shoved her head against the wood. “Watch your mouth, Diana, or I may have to do it for you.” He threatened.

“Put that disgusting twig near my face and I will bite it off.” She seethed. “Now, move away from me.” 

“If I don’t?” He narrowed his eyes.

She reached up to grab him by the back off his head and yanked him down so she could whisper in his ear. “My teeth will be the least of your worries down there.” 

Diana then shoved him back hard enough that he tripped and fell to the ground. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered out of the room. Surprised, Michael sat on the floor for several moments.

“Little whore…” He pulled himself up from the floor and started towards the door. “Teach her a bloody lesson.” He growled angrily.

“That won’t be happening, knave.” James leaped out of the closet to grab the man.

“Who in the h-!” Suddenly Edward punched him square in the nose.

“Hurt my dear friend, I hurt your face.” He smirked.

With new found anger she stomped down the stairs to find her father standing at the window. She made her presence by clearing her throat, though he didn’t turn to see him and just watch outside for a moment longer. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her.

“You walked out here just like your mother.” He stated.

Diana raised an eyebrow. “You walked out here determined to fight me on something, did you not? You have that stubborn stare she had, I can feel it.”

“I do not want to stay.” She said, her voice strong.

“Neither did she.” He turned around. “You’re not my child.” He revealed.

“Excuse me?” She furrowed her eyebrows, offended.

Frederick chuckled. “You’re not  _ my  _ daughter, your mother came home pregnant.”

Diana’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape and her anger forgotten. “Does that mean I’m not actually ‘The Lady’? She asked.

“Not if you don’t want to be.” He nodded walking towards her. “I can arrange a speech by tomorrow.”

She watched him for a moment. “Why?” 

“To inform our people.” He answered.

“No, why are you telling me this now? After all these years?” She snapped.

He sighed. “I’ve known for a long time that you disliked my presence. I knew it was because of the restrictions I put on your fantasy. After you never arrived home, I began to miss your pirate antics.” He admitted. 

“You despised that.” She whispered.

“But I adored it, my dear. Your swordplay, ship paintings, climbing the tree outside and watching the approaching people, all of it.” He smiled at the memories. “After you had gone, it reminded me of when your mother died.” Diana physically flinched at the reminder. “How I longed to get stabbed by your stick ‘sword’, see more painted ships, to see you napping in the willow.”

“Father…” She breathed.

“You still call me that with this knowledge?” He asked.

“That is what you are. My father.” She stated. “You were not the worst part of living here… I was just tired of disappointing you.”

“My dear Diana, you’ve never disappointed me.” He pulled her into a hug.

For the first time in years, he held her. He showed her affection. She slowly wrapped her arms around him in return and she could feel him sigh. The moment was short lived as a gunshot rang out from above.

The two royals jumped away from each other and looked up the stairs. Diana looked at her father before running up the stairs, him close behind. She ran to her room and threw the door open to see James’s standing over Michael with his gun. The two pirates jumped and looked at their guests.

“Bloody hell, you just had to shoot him!” Diana palmed her face.

“I could’ve tossed him through the window.” James shrugged.

“Hello, I’m Captain Edward Kenway, sorry you had to catch us lootin’ ya.” Edward held up his bag of valuables.

“Master James Kidd, I am not sorry for staining your floor.” James said referring to the blood.

“Oh for the love of! Now how am I supposed to get you two out of here!” She looked out the window to see the guards conversing and pointing towards the house.

Her father patted her head. “I never did take down that branch, my child.”

Her eyes beamed. “I saw!” She jumped up and down. “Wait, I am not leaving this house dressed as a princess, out!” She shoved all three men out but heard loud footsteps rushing up the stairs.

“Fuck, nevermind, you two in!” She yanked her pirates back inside. 

“I’ll handle them.” Her father left towards the men, before stopping. “You two, take care of her.”

“To our best ability!” Edward waved before closing the door.

Diana started to undress. “James unlace my dress, would ya?”

He did as he was asked and turned away to grab her clothes. He handed her her shirt and started to hand her her shorts when he noticed a bulge of parchment in her back pocket. One of which was folded inside out revealing ‘ASSAS’ in dark ink. He didn’t have time to ponder it as she snatched her pants from him and pulled them on.

She grabbed her weapons and holstered them in their perspective places and rushed out of the room. Quietly, she started out of the room and looked both ways before crossing the hallway and running down to the room near the window the other two entered through.

She opened the door and stepped inside, halting a little. Her heart swelled at the child toys that littered the floor, she never had the heart to put them away after Ameilia left her. Swallowing her memories, she shook her head and rushed over to the window. She pushed it open and leaned out slightly to spot any guards.

Finding, none, she climbed out the window and onto the strong branch of the oak tree she used to escape. She crouched along the branch and carefully rushed across it, the men close behind. Instead of getting down as she used to, she just jumped and rolled along the ground.

Diana looked up and held her arms out to catch their loot bags, and then stepped back as they followed her down. She grinned at them and gave them their things back before grabbing James’s hand and yanking him along as they fully escaped the mansion.

 

“That dress looks wonderful, but I’m sure it’ll look better on the floor, lass.” Diana laughed at a drunken Edward and his sloppy flirting.

“Oh that was a terrible line.” She laughed as the lady on his lap giggled at her captain.

“It seemed to work for her.” James shrugged.

“No it didn’t.” Diana laughed from her standing place next to him. “She wants his money.”

“Yes, but she didn’t leave like the last three.” He looked at her.

“I suppose you’re right.” She nodded, laughter still in her smile.

James watched her with a smile of his own, before his thoughts drifted to something else. “Diana?”

She hummed and looked at him. “Who… Who is Ameilia?” He asked gently.

She stiffened a considerable amount and stuttered. “Um, I…”

“Sorry, lass, that was a bad question, I shouldn’t have-.” He shook his head.

“My daughter. Mine and Michael’s.” She sighed. “Did you find my letters or…?” She looked at the table.

“Edward found a picture and we saw the tattoo on your back.” He said. “And we found the letters…” He pulled them out of his pocket slowly. “I did read them…”

She looked at him as he laid them on the table. He expected her to yell at him for invading her privacy, but instead, she smiled. She grabbed the papers and slowly unfolded them to read them. Only after the first few words she started to cry, which grew to quiet sobbing.

James pulled her into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. She quietly cried and read her letters, smiling through her tears at some memories, crying harder at others. She finished the notes and quietly sat, enjoying the warmth of his arms.

“She fell. Into a well and drowned.” She sighed. “We didn’t find her for hours.”

He rubbed her back slowly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Hmm.” She realized she wasn’t sad about it. Yes, she missed her, but she didn’t feel sad. “By the way, here you go. When I was running from you I found these and did as they said.” She pulled out the assassins contracts, there were about seven papers.

He looked over them briefly before putting them in his pocket. He felt her shift and he looked down to see the royal pirate falling asleep. He smiled softly and continued to rub her back, soothing her into a deeper sleep.

Edward tapped James’s leg and then pointed behind him. He craned his neck to see two twins standing behind him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Would you like to take her to her bed?” Claire asked.

“She’s a home, next to ours. We can show you the way.” Chloe smiled.

James took a moment before nodding. “Kenway, I’m gonna put Diana to bed. I’ll see ya later.” He stood up and started out the door. “And thanks.” He added, pausing for a moment.

James followed the twins to Diana’s home, quietly. The girls ahead of him continuously looked back at him and giggled. He heard the words ‘lovely couple’ and he turned red in the face. He tuned them out until they’d all come to Diana’s place.

Chloe opened the door for him and pointed him in the direction of her bedroom. It was a small house, seemingly and add-on to the twins as they were connected by a wall with a door. He assumed this was where she was staying while on the run from them.

Finding her bed, he slowly lowered her onto it. He tried to stand straight, but she held his shirt fast in her fist. It didn’t look like she planned on letting go anytime soon. He tried to pry her fingers off but then she started tugging him, trying to get him to lay with her.

After fighting her a little, more blush blossoming on his cheeks, he gave up. He gently moved her over and laid next to her. She instantly curled up to his chest, her face maneuvering into the crook of his neck. He pulled her sheets over them and hugged her close, the silence soothing him to sleep. 

Although, as he was falling asleep he could have sworn he felt her lips on his skin as a kiss.


End file.
